Nursing mothers encounter numerous types of problems while feeding a child. One frequent problem encountered by mothers is the inability to find a comfortable position while feeding.
Typically, mothers will feed a child while sitting in a gliding or rocking chair, in order to provide motion to sooth the child. However, while the gliding or rocking chair provides some comfort to the child, the mothers are not provided with any additional comfort for holding the child in the feeding position. The mothers may also use a support pillow to provide additional comfort. The support pillow is typically U-shaped and extends from the woman's side across her front to the woman's other side. The support pillow provides a surface on which to rest the child to provide the mother and the child more comfort during feeding.
Alternatively, the mother may desire to feed the child from a horizontal position. However, the horizontal position still requires the mother to utilize a support pillow. These types of support pillows exist in a variety of shapes and sizes. The most common type of pillow is generally rectangular and is filled with natural or synthetic materials. Such pillows are traditionally designed to support a person's head while lying in bed. Other types of support pillows include the U-shaped support pillow described above and support pillows configured to support a pregnant woman's stomach.